koeifandomcom-20200223-history
E→motion
E→motion is an image song performed by the idol unit X.I.P. (Kyoya Date, Kento Fuwa, and Toru Kanzaki) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in September 27, 2013, it stars Kento as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics :Yellow - Kyoya Date :Blue - Kento Fuwa :Purple - Toru Kanzaki Kanji= :ビビって感じて :ビビってんじゃねーよ :カマトトぶんなよ :もう　ダダ　こねたって :ダ抱っこ　してやんねぇ :飽きたぜ　その手は :本能は　満足知らず :だから携帯も出来たジャン :お前の中に眠ってる :「女」を今、目覚めさせろ :何が欲しいのか :何がしたいのか :何が食べたいか :言っちゃえ!E→motion :だらしない口で :だらしない俺を :だらしなくさせろ :好きだろ? :モラルを忘れて :ルールを破って :メーター振り切って :いっちゃえ!E→motion :いけない事じゃない :いけない事しようぜ :いけない訳ない :良い?好い?言い? E→motion :そこ　ってどこだよ :あれ　って何だよ :はっきり言いなよ :ねぇ　イヤ　って言ったって :ダメ　って言ったって :ホントは「スキ」だろ? :スマホを指先でなぞる :みんなとりつかれたようだ :俺にもそんな風にして :２４時間　触れてみせろ :何処に行きたいか :何処で遊ぼうか :何処がイイのかを :言っちゃえ!E→motion :満たされたいなら :満たしてやるから :見たことない夢 :好きだろ? :恥じらいを捨てて :はじけてみようぜ :初めてなのかい? :いっちゃえ!E→motion :いけないはずがない :いけないなんてない :いけない女だ :良い?好い?言い?E→motion :ん?　どうした、刺激が強過ぎたか? :でも、欲しいんだろ?　もうバレてるぜ :「ダメ」じゃなくて、「お願い」って言えばいい。 :ほら、乱れちゃえよ……レディース :何が欲しいのか :何がしたいのか :何が食べたいか :言っちゃえ!E→motion :だらしない口で :だらしない俺を :だらしなくさせろ :好きだろ? :モラルを忘れて :ルールを破って :メーター振り切って :いっちゃえ!E→motion :いけない事じゃない :いけない事しようぜ :いけない訳ない :良い?好い?言い? E→motion |-|Romaji= :bibitte kanjite :bibitten janē yo :kamatoto bunna yo :mou dada konetatte :da dakko shite yannē :akitaze sonote wa :honnō wa manzoku shirazu :dakara keitai mo dekita jan :omae no naka ni nemutteru :"onna" wo ima, mezame sasero :nani ga hoshī no ka :nani ga shitai no ka :nani ga tabetai ka :icchae! E→motion :darashinai kuchi de :darashinai ore wo :darashinaku sa sero :sukidaro? :moraru wo wasurete :rūru wo yabutte :mētā furikitte :icchae! E→motion :ikenai koto janai :ikenai koto shiyou ze :ikenai wakenai :ii? ii? ii? E→motion :sokotte dokoda yo :arette nanida yo :hakkiri ii na yo :nē iyatte ittatte :damette ittatte :honto wa "suki" daro? :sumaho wo yubisaki de nazoru :minna toritsuka reta youda :orenimo sonna fūni shite :nijūyo Jikan furete misero :doko ni ikitai ka :doko de asobou ka :doko ga ii no ka wo :icchae! E→motion :mitasaretai nara :mitashite yarukara :mitakotonai yume :sukidaro? :hajirai wo sutete :hajikete miyou ze :hajimetena no kai? :icchae! E→motion :ikenai hazuganai :ikenai nante nai :ikenai onna da :ii? ii? ii? E→motion :hm? doushita, shigeki ga tsuyo sugita ka? :demo, hoshīndaro? mou bareteru ze :"dame" janakute, "onegai" tte ieba ii :hora, midarechae yo…… rediisu :nani ga hoshī no ka :nani ga shitai no ka :nani ga tabetai ka :icchae! E→motion :darashinai kuchi de :darashinai ore wo :darashinaku sa sero :sukidaro? :moraru wo wasurete :rūru wo yabutte :mētā furikitte :icchae! E→motion :ikenai koto janai :ikenai koto shiyou ze :ikenai wakenai :ii? ii? ii? E→motion |-|English Translation= :Feeling frightened :Don't freak out :Stop pretending to be a naive girl :Though you behave like a spoiled girl :These weary hands :Can't hold you anymore :Our instincts are never satisfied :That's why a mobile phone has been invented :The girl who's sleeping :Inside you, wake up :What do you desire? :What do you wanna do? :What do you wanna eat? :Say it out! E→motion :Your lustful mouth :Make me loose :My morality :You like it, don't you? :Forget about the moral :Break the rule :Swing the meter to be free :Say it out! E→motion :It isn't a bad thing :Let's do the bad thing :It isn't bad :Is it good? Is it great? Say it? E→motion :There, where is it? :That, what is it? :It's not a clear word :Saying nah :Saying no :Actually you "like" it, don't you? :Your fingertip touching a smartphone :Seems to make everyone obsessed :I also wanna do it this way :Being touched 24 hours :Where do you wanna make a move? :Where do you wanna play with? :Which place is good? :Say it out! E→motion :If you wanna be satisfied :I'll make you satisfied :A dream never seen before :You like it, don't you? :Throw the embarrassment away :Burst it out :Is it the first time? :Say it out! E→motion :It's impossible to be bad :There's nothing wrong :Bad girl :Is it good? Is it great? Say it? E→motion :Hm, what's the matter? Is the stimulation is too intense? :Isn't that what you want though? Oops, your secret has been found out. :Don't say "no" but say "please" :C'mon, let's get wild...... ladies. :What do you desire? :What do you wanna do? :What do you wanna eat? :Say it out! E→motion :Your lustful mouth :Make me loose :My morality :You like it, don't you? :Forget about the moral :Break the rule :Swing the meter to be free :Say it out! E→motion :It isn't a bad thing :Let's do the bad thing :It isn't bad :Is it good? Is it great? Say it? E→motion External Links *Official commercial Category:Songs